Misleading Roads
by Miss Oliver Wood
Summary: 7 best friends are going to Hogwarts. When they are sorted they are placed in different houses. In the mean while, they fall in love..will this have effect on their friendship? With HP caracters like, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Percy Weasley
1. The Sorting Hat

Misleading Roads  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sorting  
  
The seven best friends were walking towards Hogwarts. This was the day they were waiting for. They looked at the castle and were quiet for a moment. The 7 best friends were, Dani, Ezzo, Stef, Mel, Wen, Nyssa and Farrah. They just received their letter from Hogwarts, saying they all are witches. They looked at eachother and walked with the other first-years. As they made their way in to Hogwarts they were amazed at the sight of all those lights. Suddenly the crowd stopped. There was a lady in front of them. 'My name is Professor McGonagall, I'll bring you to the place where you can meet the other students of Hogwarts. Follow me please'. They looked at the Professor and suddenly Dani said: "My..she's kinda old huh?". The six other girls quickly camouflaged their laughes as Professor McGonagall looked at them. "Maybe she isn't that old, Dani. She could be ..80 or something..?", Ezzo said. Dani looked around and noticed a boy with blond straight hair, watching her. She looked back at him and noticed the strange look in his eyes. Quickly she turned away. She could feel that she was turning red. Farrah looked at Dani and asked: 'You okay Dani? You look a little..red..'. The other girls looked at Dani and Dani had the feeling they could look right trough her mind. 'Yeah uhm I'm fine hehe..'. "Every student please follow me". McGonagall had returned with out Dani noticing it. They walked silently into a huge room with candles, tables and tons of Hogwarts students. "Follow me first-classes", McGonagall repeated. They walked trough the huge tables. Stef looked around and saw that the Hogwarts students who had the same name where at the same table. She tapped on Mels back and asked her about it. 'No you crazy oaf, that are the names of the different houses. There are 4 houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin'. Stef looked at her in amazement and before she could ask her how she could know all that McGonagall spoke again: 'All students must come here when I call their names. When you hear your own name please sit down on this chair and I'll put the sorting hat on your head. The sorting hat will tell us in wich house you belong. There are four choices, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.' She started calling names. The girls were not interessted untill the name "Melanie Heg" came. They watched Mel sit down on the chair and were quiet. Finally the hat yelled: "Slytherin!!". The next name was: 'Danielle Houtveen!'. Dani looked around and glared. She walked up to the chair. 'SLYTERIN' was her house. The list of names where going on, untill: 'Stephanie Klok'. By this time Stef has gone some what pink in her face and walked to the hat. the hat took a while to come up with a house for her. Finally he spoke and she was the first one of that house, 'Hufflepuff'. Stef looked at Dani and Mel who were already sitting at the table of Slytherin. Stef walked silently to the Hufflepuff table. 'Wendy Li?'. Wen got sorted in Gryffindor. 'Esther Maassen'. Ezzo, calm as usual, thinking she would get in Slytherin sat down and waited. The hat didn't hasitate too long and said..'GRYFFINDOR'. The whole house clapped when Ezzo sat down. Farrah and Nyssa were left. "Draco Malfoy!". Dani looked up. She saw the blond guy from earlier that night walk to the hat. She waited to see what house the hat had in store for him.The hat didn't take too long over the one as well, 'SLYTERIN!!!!!'. Draco took off the hat and walked calmly to the Slyterin House. 'Nyssa Sager!'. Nyssa looked at Farrah and smiled ..'There I go..'. 'Yeah good luck Nyssa..', Farrah replied. The hat had to think for a while and he came to: 'Hufflepuff'. 'Farrah Tan'. Farrah blushes, she always hated that last name...Slowly she walked to the hat, looking at the 6 other girls..wondering where she'll get. The answer was: 'GRYFFINDOR'. She was glad, though she had to miss 4 of her friends who where in different houses. She walked to the Gryffindor table, catching the eye of a darkblonde hair guy. He looked around 16 years old,. He clapped loud and Farrah felt she was blushing. She sat down next to Wendy and Ezzo. She waved at Stef, Nyssa, Dani and Mel. 'Dani? Do you think we'll grow apart because we are in different houses?'. 'Naah were good friends, it'll be okay..'. Dani was looking at the boy with the blond hair. Suddenly his eyes met hers and they looked at eachother for a few moments. Dani turned red again and this time somebody else noticed it too. His name was Marcus Flint, captain of the Quidditch team of Slytherin. He stared at her for a moment and smiled. Then his eye caught Mel. Mel was looking at Dani and felt eyes looking at her. She looked up and caught the eye of Flint. He looked at her with his..unusual gaze and smiled at her. Mel shivered and looked the other way.  
  
Tada, thats it for part 1 =.=; ^^;  
  
Please revieuw!!! 


	2. Fights and Friends

Fights and Friends  
  
As Mel and Dani walked to the Slytherin House, Farrah, Ezzo and Wendy walked to the Gryffindor House. Suddenly Ezzo collided to somebody. 'Geez watch where you'r going dude..!'. 'Sorry! Didn't mean to I wa....'. Ezzo looked up in a pair of green eyes. She felt that she was turning red. 'You were?'. 'On my way to the House, again I'm really sorry'. He helped her up. 'I'm Harry, Harry Potter'. Ezzo got a good look at him and noticed that he had green eyes, glasses and black hair. 'I'm Ezzo, Ezzo Maassen..'. 'Nice name', he replied. 'Well I have to go now, again, I'm really sorry'. 'Its okay', Ezzo smiled at him and walked away, with a weird feeling in her stomach..In the mean while Stef and Dani had an argument. 'SO WHY DID YOU GO TO SLYTHERIN INSTEAD OF ME!', Stef yelled at Dani. 'I'M SMARTER THEN YOU! I DESERVE TO BE IN SLYTHERIN, YOU DON'T!'. Wendy tried to calm them down but they wouldn't listen. 'GUYS!', Farrah suddenly yelled, 'WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR HOUSES! NOW CUT IT OUT!'. Ezzo walked quickly to her friends. 'Whats happening here Nyssa?', she asked. Nyssa replied: 'Stef is upset because she doesn't want to be in Hufflepuff but in Slyterin'. Ezzo looked at her two friends fighting and tried, with Wendy to calm them down. Suddenly they calmed down. Dani and Stef looked at eachother with a look of anger at eachother and walked away without saying a thing. 'Stef wait up!'. Nyssa ran after Stef and they were gone. 'So', Farrah said, 'are we going to stay here all day? Lets go to the house'. Ezzo and Wen nodded and they where off to the House. There was only one problem...they didn't know how to get there. In the fight they had lost eye of the Prefect who was bringing them to the tower. Farrah saw somebody walk upstairs and ran to him. 'Excuse me, we are new students and we don't know how to get in the Gryffindor House...'. The guy turned his head to Farrah and she saw in an instant that it was the same guy she had noticed at the table. 'Ow thats not a big deal, the same thing happend to me'. He smiled at her, and Farrah realised that he was very attractive. Farrah began to blush. The boy laughed ever harder. 'I'm Oliver Wood, whats your name?'. 'Farrah, Farrah Tan, don't pay attention to my last name. Its horrible'. 'Like Wood is the best name you could have'. Farrah smirked. 'Well the way to the Gryffindor tower isn't that hard, c'mon I'll show you'. 'Okay, but my friends, they have to come too..'. Wood smiled and waited. Farrah ran to Ezzo and Wen. 'Guys! Follow me, there is a boy who can help us!'. Ezzo looked at her, then looked at Oliver and said: 'Ah true love huh, he probably introduced himself huh?'. Farrah began to blush even more. Ezzo always knew when Farrah liked somebody. Wendy began to laugh. Ezzo and Farrah looked at her..'Thats not funny Wen, Ezzo's making a fool of me!'. 'Yeah but thats the thing, that ís funny'. Farrah looked at her friends and sighted. 'Lets go, he's waiting'. Ezzo replied: 'Yeah we shouldn't keep him waiting huh?'. Farrah acted as if she didn't notice it. They walked to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of a huge portrait of a fat pink lady. 'Fortuna Major', Oliver said and the portrait open, reveiling a big chamber. 'Well I can't explain everything that great as a Prefect but I'll try', Oliver said. 'This is the chamber for students. Only students from Gryffindor are allowed to come here'. He pointed at two chambers. 'That one is for the girls and the other one is the boys sleepingroom. Well goodnight ladies'. Oliver waved and started to walk to the boys sleeping room. Farrah, Wendy and Ezzo where left alone in the House. 'Well this is it finally', Wendy said. 'Lets go to bed girls', Ezzo said.They laughed and walked towards their chambers. In the mean while Dani and Mel reached the Slytherin house. 'Basilisk', Melanie said. The door opend and they stepped in the room. Dani instantly looked around in the room to see if Draco was there. Unfortunatly not. Suddenly Mel felt that somebody what standing behind her. 'Hello', she heard a voice say. Mel turned around and faced Marcus Flint again. Mel was watching him and noticed that she liked how he looked. Yeah he was very handsome in Mels eyes. Dani turned around as well and pulled Mel away. "C'mon Mel!'. They stepped in their chambers and Dani started to talk about Stef. 'The nerve! She's just a Hufflepuff nothing more!'. At that moment Mel started to feel angry. 'DANI! Stef is our FRIEND! Lets not talk about her this way. Its late lets go to sleep'. Dani looked at Mel, nodded and got herself into her bed.  
  
[Note: Aahh well that didn't take long now did it hihi ^^. I like the way Dani is really starting to like Draco and Flint is almost stalking Mel hahaha. Well the next chapter won't take that long though! Please revieuw!!!!!!!!] 


	3. Romance at Hogwarts?

Romance at Hogwarts?  
  
A week has passed since the first day at Hogwarts, Dani and Stef didn't say a word to eachother since that day. Wich made Nyssa feel uncomfortable, because she didn't want to pick sides. Farrah, Ezzo and Wen walked trough the hall on their way to the Potions lesson. Every Gryffindor hated that lesson, everybody except..Ezzo. Ezzo loved the lessons of Snape and Wen and Farrah thought she liked Snape too. Today they were late. They quickly ran to the dungeons where the Potions lessons are. Snape looked up when they ran in the lesson. 'Sorry professor Snape', they all said. Snape stood up with a dangerous look in his eyes. 'Sit down, and 20 points loss for Gryffindor'. Farrah and Wen looked angry at him and took their places. Ezzo was still standing in front of Snape. 'Miss Maassen, take your place or another 20 points loss for Gryffindor'. Ezzo nodded and quickly walked to her place. They had Potions with Slytherin. Farrah Wen and Ezzo looked at Dani and Mel but they completely ignored them. In the mean while Stef and Nyssa were at the lesson Transfiguration. 'You know', Stef began, 'I don't understand why Dani is acting this way..'. 'What way Stef?', Nyssa asked. 'Well, she's acting like she is much better then the rest of us. She is ignoring, Ezzo, Farrah, Wendy and us. The only one she's talking to now is Mel and that other boy, erhm..Draco'. Nyssa nodded. 'I thought that we wouldn't have much contact anymore after we were placed in other houses'. Stef glared. 'Yeah guess your right..'. Nyssa and Stef resumed following the lesson untill somebody knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall looked disturbed in the way of the door and said: 'come in..'. A tall guy with red hair stepped in. 'Percy, what can I do for you?'. 'Sorry to interrupt Professor. Professor Dumbledore send me. He asked if you could come by after your class today'. 'I will, thank you Percy'. Percy nodded with pride and he looked around in the classroom. Then he saw Nyssa sit there. He glared a moment and Nyssa noticed that he was turning red. She sighted and looked to Professor McGonagall. 'Is there anything else Percy?'. Percy looked up and said: 'No professor, thats all'. He walked out of the room. A few hours later when classes were over, Nyssa had to go to the library..She walked in the library and looked for the book she needed ad accidently collided to somebody. 'Ow god, I'm really sorry! Are you okay?', she asked. When so got a closer look at him she saw that it was Percy. Percy quickly stood up and gave Nyssa a hand. 'Yes I'm fine, tough this is the first time that I walked into somebody from Hufflepuff in the library. Are you searching for something?'. 'Yeah we have an assignment for a lesson..'. 'Wich one?', he asked,'maybe I can help out'. 'Well Potions..'. Percy nodded and was clearly thinking. As she watched him she felt a strong feeling to just kiss him. With that thought she turned as red as a tomato. Percy probably didn't notice it and walked away. 'Come on', he said and walked away. Nyssa followed him, wondering where he was going to take her. Suddenly Percy stopped and he looked at Nyssa who was walking right next to him. 'You know Nyssa, you are very attractive..'. Nyssa looked at Percy and felt that she had a head as red as a tomato. 'Wha..what do you mean Percy?'. Suddenly Percy bend his head to Nyssa's and kissed her. Nyssa was shocked but it didn't take long before she actually kissed back. Suddenly realising what she was doing, Nyssa pulled back her head and looked at Percy who had a blush on his cheeks. Percy explained that he felt attracted to her from the moment he saw her at McGonagall's lesson. He also explained that this was the first time he ever dared doing that. Nyssa nodded and listend to him. When he was finished with his story, he kissed her again and hugged her lightly. 'Sorry if you didn't like that', he said and he slowly walked away leaving Nyssa in shock. In the mean while Dani had enough of it. She walked over to Draco and his 2 friends, and asked if she could talk to him. Draco agreed and Dani found a silent spot. 'Draco, I can't keep it for myself anymore, I like you, really much and I want to know if you like me as well'. Draco needed a few moments to get a grip on his usual self again and nodded. Dani stood there and was wondering what he was going to say. Draco turned around and said that he liked her as well. Dani's mouth fell open hearing those words. It was impossible to say anything for her. She was in complete shock. She never dared to do that and now when she did it, and heard Draco's answere she was happy, delighted actually. She felt that her blush returned and she could say something to him now. 'Draco! Wait!'. He turned around to see Dani's face. 'Does this mean..that we are..uhm..going steady..?' She asked with a blush on her face. Draco walked over to her and kissed her on her lips. 'Yes', he wisperd. 


	4. Breakfast and Try outs

Breakfast and Try outs  
  
It was close to Halloween and the Quidditch season was coming near. Everybody was excited, and the 7 girls as well, because they had never seen Quidditch before. A couple a weeks before the first Quidditch match, the girls received note that they had to go to Flying lessons. 'Well this is gonna be a laugh', Stef said. 'I never been on a broom before..'. Nyssa smiled. Its been 2 days now since Percy kissed her and she can't get him out of her head. 'Nyssa..? Nyssa? NYSSA!', Stef yelled. Nyssa shook up and quickly said sorry. Nyssa looked at the opening of the Great Hall and saw Percy coming in. Nyssa blushed and Stef instantly knew something was going on. 'Are you going to tell me whats up with you and that red haired guy?', Stef asked. 'W-w..nothings "up" with me and that red haired guy..'. Stef nodded, still not believing Nyssa. At the table of Gryffindor Farrah was watching the entrance of the Hall as well. She waited untill Oliver would come in. Since the day he showed Ezzo, Wendy and her around, he hasn't been out of her head. 'Farrah?', Wendy asked. 'Yes Wendy?'. 'Nothing..but you're staring at the door hihi, are you waiting for somebody?'. Farrah felt that she was turning red. 'No afcourse not Wendy!'. Wendy laughed and was working once again. Ezzo who was sitting on the other side of Farrah hadn't spoken a word since she woke up. Farrah looked at Ezzo who didn't even glare. 'Ezzo? Are you alive? Earth to Ezzo?'. Ezzo blinked and quickly said yes before standing up. 'I have to ask something to Professor Snape'. Farrah looked weird at Ezzo and then asked Wendy: 'Wendy..? Ezzo is acting..weird..lately isn't she? And she's going to Snape..'. Wendy looked at Farrah with a frown. 'If something was wrong with Ezzo, we'd know by know. Lets not worry about her..'. Farrah nodded and looked at the entrance again. Wendy looked at Farrah in a strange way and resumed reading a book. In the mean while Dani and Mel were making their way into the Great Hall. Dani looked in a instant if Draco was there. She saw him sit down at the Slyterin table and was excited to see him. Mel looked around to see if Flint wasn't sitting at the table. Since that last day that she talked to him, she deceided it wasn't good to be near him for a few days. The mere thought that she thought he was handsome made her feel sick. The minute they sat down Flint walked in the Great Hall. He saw her and walked over to the other side of the table. Fully aware what he was doing, he sat down in front of Mel, grinned and started eating. His eyes were still fixed on her. Mel felt sick and stood up. 'Dani, I'm going to watch how the others are doing at Flying Lessons. I'll be seeing you there'. Dani nodded and started a conversation with Malfoy. Mel turned away and walked over to the Quidditch pitch. 'Mel! Hey Mel!", she heared. Mel looked over and saw Farrah running at her. 'Hey!', she replied. Farrah looked happy. 'How are you Mel? I haven't got a chance to talk to you..'. Mel smiled happily. 'I'm fine thanks! Well I was very buzy and all..'. Farrah glared at the Quidditch pitch. 'Have they started with the flying lessons yet?'. 'I don't think so'. Farrah smiled. 'You know, I'm glad that we're still friends. I was worried that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore..'. Mel looked at Farrah with serious look. 'I still want to talk to you, you know..'. 'Yeah..but..does Dani still want to talk to me..?'. Mel was quiet. 'I..don't know Farrah..'. Farrah glared. 'Yeah I can understand..she's in Slyterin and I'm in Gryffindor. I guess it just had to happen sometime. Gryffindor and Syterin hate eachother the most. So..'. Mel looked at Farrah. 'So you think, that this was just meant to be! That we shouldn't be friends at all! Is that what you're saying!', Mel yelled. Farrah looked at Mel with huge eyes. 'No afcourse not!'. 'I bet thats just what you want huh? Well FARRAH, if you think that way, DON'T TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!'. With that Mel turned around and walked away angerly, leaving Farrah in shock. 'Mel!', she called, but Mel didn't react. Farrah had tears in her eyes. This wasn't the way she wanted Hogwarts to be. She was having fights with her best friends. She walked away silently. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expected to see Mel, but in fact she saw Oliver. 'Hey!', he said with a grin. When he saw her teary eyes he asked what was going on. Farrah told him the whole story. Oliver listend quietly. When she was finished he hold her in his arms. Farrah who's feelings for Oliver had quadrupled since the last time she saw him was blushing like mad. Then he looked down on her with his beautiful brown eyes and said. 'I know something that can cheer you up.'. He grabbed her hand and showed her the way top the Quidditch Pitch. 'Here, I'm in the Quidditch team, as you know. And we're seeking a Chaser, I was wondering..we were going to have some tryouts today..why don't you apply?.'. Farrah looked at him and saw that he was actually blushing. Farrah who now had her pinkish color back again, looked at the other direction and said that she'd like to try out. Oliver grinned and told her that he would be watching. Farrah laughed. 'You know, I'm not a talent, actually, I never played Quidditch before..'. Oliver stood up and looked at her, smirking mysteriously at her. 'Well, I don't think anybody of the previous try-outs did know how to be a good Chaser..so that wouldn't be a problem'. He laughed and walked away. 'But Wood!', she yelled. He turned around smirking and winked to her. Then he waved and walked away. Farrah sat there on the bench feeling warm inside. The bell rang and it was time for the try outs.   
  
[Authors note: Hahahaha okay this is really funny hihihihihihihihi. Oliver seems to like Farrah [aka me *hihi*] a lot soooo let teh romance begin!!!! Please revieuw!!!!] 


	5. Flying Lessons

Flying lessons  
  
Dani hurried up, she knew that the Flying lessons could start any moment now. She ran up the Quidditch pitch seeing that only a few members of Slyterin where there. Draco as well. Dani blushed and walked to a broom. She saw Mel talking to a fellow Slyterin. Dani tapped on her shoulder. 'Isn't Hooch here yet?'. Mel looked at Dani. 'No she isn't Dani..?'. Dani smirked and looked at Draco again. At that moment, Farrah and Ezzo arrived. Farrah smiled a little bit at Dani but Dani just ignored her. Ezzo looked angry at Dani and Madame Hooch arrived. 'Everybody! Go and stand on the right side of your brooms!'. They stood next to their brooms and waited for more orders. Farrah looked around and saw Oliver. He was waving at her and was looking at Madam Hooch again. Draco was looking at Dani, wondering if she would do well on a broom. Finally madam Hooch was done speaking and she said to get on the brooms. At that very moment Neville Longbottom, one of the most clumsy people at Gryffindor started flying. They all looked in amazement at Neville who now lost controle off the broom and was speeding up in the air with amazing speed. 'WOULD SOMEBODY HELP HIM!' Wood yelled. Farrah looked at Neville and was determined to get him down. She sat down on her broomstick, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ezzo. 'I'm coming with you, you'll need some help..'. Farrah looked at her, happy that Ezzo was coming and all of the sudden Dani stepped towards them. 'C'mon, I'm helping you as well'. Ezzo and Farrah looked at her in amazement. 'You're..going to help..us?', Ezzo asked. Dani gave her a weird look and said, 'afcourse I am, what does it look like. Unless you don't want my -'. 'YES', Farrah yelped. 'We would like some help!'. Dani nodded and got on her broom too. 'Lets go', Ezzo said and they where off. It was the best feeling the three had, it was like they where floating in the air. They quickly speeded to Neville who was nearly falling off. 'How do we get him away from there!?', Dani shouted. 'NEVILLE!', Ezzo screamed, seeing that Neville had been trown off his broom and now falling. Farrah raced over to Neville making an effort to save him. Fortunatly, Neville grabed Farrah's hand en was holding on to it. Dani and Ezzo quickly flew to Farrah and Neville, helping him to get on Farrah's broom. They flew down and landed on the ground. Madame Hooch was running at them. 'Mister Longbottom! Are you alright?', she panted. 'Y-y-yes, I'm fine Madame..', Neville said. 'Good', Madame Hooch said. 'Could somebody escort Mister Longbottom to the Hospital Wing?'. Ezzo saw Harry smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back. 'Mister Weasley, could you bring him? ', Madame Hooch said. As Ron and Neville where leaving to the hospital wing, Madame Hooch turned around and faced Dani, Ezzo and Farrah. 'Miss Houtveen, Miss Maassen and Miss Tan, please follow me. The rest of the class, this is the end of Flying Lessons'. Madame Hooch walked away in to the castle and Dani, Ezzo and Farrah followed. They stopped in front of the Transfiguration class. 'Stay here', Madame Hooch commanded. The three of them nodded and Madame Hooch was making her way in. They heard her say 'Professor McGonagall can I speak to you for a moment?'. Short after that Professor McGonagall stepped in the hallway. 'Is there something you wanted to say to me Hooch?', McGonagall asked. 'Yes there is. I know that Gryffindor is looking voor 2 Chasers, and I believe that Farrah and Ezzo are good ones for the job, they had proven themselfs just a minute ago'. McGonagall looked at Farrah and Ezzo. 'Are you sure?', McGonagall asked. 'Postive, maybe you should talk to mister Wood about this. McGonagall nodded. 'Good well then. I'll have to go and talk to Professor Snape about Dani beeing a Beater..'. Dani looked at Farrah and Ezzo in disbelieve. Farrah and Ezzo smirked and couldn't believe that they would become Chasers. 'Well them', professor McGonagall said, 'I'll take them to see Wood'. During breaktime, Farrah, Ezzo and McGonagall were searching for Oliver. They found him at the Quidditch pitch. When McGonagall said that she had 2 new Chasers, he was happy and hugged the both of them. Farrah and Ezzo where the new Chasers of the Gryffindor team and Dani was the new Beater of the Slyterin team. But the three didn't realize that this would cause problems between Dani and them once again..  
  
[Neville Neville! Thanks a lot for bringing Dani, Ezzo and Farrah in the Quidditch teams. Okay I really like this chapter..the next chapter is going to be trough the eyes of the boys, well THIS is going to be interresting..] 


	6. Lies and Love

Lies and love...  
  
[Trough the eyes of the boys!]  
  
'OW DARN!', Oliver yelped. He was again too late for Potions. As he stroke trough his hair he ran to the dungeons, bumping in to somebody. 'For gods sake', he was starting to get pissed off, but then he saw Farrah lying on the floor. He turned red. 'Ow I'm really..sorry Farrah!'. Farrah looked up at oliver. 'Whats that look on her face', he thought. Was she liking him or was she angry. He gave her a hand. 'I'm..fine I guess..'. She nodded. Oliver looked at her and couldn't resist, he kissed her on her cheek. 'Very sorry again', he said, when realizing what he did. Farrah looked with huge eyes at Wood. 'Wood..?'. Oliver swallowed and walked away. 'Wood!', he heard her calling. 'OLIVER WOOD!', he yelled. Oliver stopped in his tracks, he wasn't use to be called by his full name anymore. Everybody called him Wood. He turned around to see that Farrah was standing next to him. She grinned and kissed him on his lips. oliver stood there and couldn't do a thing. After seconds what seemed hours their lips found eachother finally and they kissed. Oliver felt as if he was standing there alone with Farrah. He started to her the wistles and let go of her. Farrah who was laughing softly was probably aware of lots of people standing there and wisteling because they were kissing. Farrah was getting red, she noticed everybody standing there now too. 'hehe..', Oliver grinned. Farrah laughed out loud and kissed him again. 'Well', she said. 'I'd better go to Transfiguration'. He nodded, still not aware of what just happend. She picked up her bag and started walking towards the stairs. Before he couldn't see her anymore she waved and with that she was gone. Oliver sudden realized what happend and that he still had to go to Potions. He didn't care about that anymore. He just kissed Farrah..  
  
Draco Malfoy was already at Transfiguration. Dani blinked at him and he smiled back. Since the day Dani confessed that she loved him, she wasn't gone from his head for one second. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time that he feeled this way. Crabbe asked him for help and he sighed. Can't they do anything without his help. Crabbe asked him again. 'Yeah yeah', he replied. 'Hold on'. He looked at his work and then helped Crabbe. Dani was still watching him, he could feel her eyes in his back. Why wouldn't she stop watching him. He turned around and catched her gaze. Then she looked at Mel who was asking her something. He didn't know what to do. He said to Dani that they were going steady, but they just kissed once, and they didn't talk a lot to eachother. They just smiled and stuff. He was thinking about it when the bell rang. Crabbe and Goyle stood up. 'C'mon!', he said with is normal voice again. 'Lets go to Potions!'  
  
'Walk on, hurry up! You'll be late for class!', Percy said. 'C'mon! You don't have all day you know!'. Percy looked around and was proud. He was a Prefect for 2 years and then he was made Head Boy of Gryffindor. His parents were proud of him and he could feel that he was needed, but there was one thing..that was bothering him. Nyssa. Was she liking him as well. Since the day in the library they didn't talk to eachopther. They just greet eachother when they see on another. He could feel his hart punding when she walked by. He was afraid to talk to her, he didn't know what to say. And there she was. 'Just my luck!', he thought. 'I don't know what to say and yet she is standing just a couple of feet away from me'. Nyssa was talking to another girl from Hufflepuff. Her name was Stef, well at least he thought that. Nyssa probably felt him watching of that other girl said something to her because suddenly she turned her head and looked right in the eyes of Percy. She nodded and smiled friendly before walking away. He sighted, what should he do...  
  
'Well, I guess we have to go to Defense against the Dark Arts now', Hermione said. 'I think its very interresting, don't you agree?'. Harry nodded thinking about other things, like Quidditch and try-outs. He was watching yesterday and knew that they had 2 new Chasers on their team. Farrah, a girl whom Oliver seemed to like very much and Ezzo. Yeah, Ezzo. The girl he bumped into at the first day. She wasn't gone out of his head. Though he thought he didn't like her, she seemed to haunt him, since that faithfull day. He didn't spoke to her, he wasn't like that. He wasn't into girls at all. And he never fell in love before. 'Hold on..', Harry thought. 'Before? I'm not in love now'. He sighted and Hermione looked at him. 'What is it Harry?'. 'Isn't it a LITTLE bit obvious Hermione? He's in love, with somebody!'. Hermione's eyes turned huge and he started blushing. 'No I'm not Ron! I was just thinking about the Quidditch try-outs from yesterday!'. 'Yeah yeah', Ron said in disbelieve. He glared. 'So its somebody in the Quidditch team?', Ron resumed. 'The new ones maybe? Farrah and whats her name again?'. 'Ezzo', he said. 'And no, I'm not in love with them'. 'if you say so', Ron replied and they stepped in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
[Ahh did I love writing this? yes I did! Its very hard though, I had to, guess what boys think of when they are in love hehe..Never mind me just fanfiction obsessed. Well anyways, I hope you liked this part. Please REVIEUW!!!! I want to know if my fictions are good or not ^__^! Thnx! Love, Miss Oliver Wood] 


	7. The Letter

The Letter  
  
Nyssa started walking to the Hufflepuff dormitory. When she arrived, Stef told her she had an owl waiting for her. 'Thanks Stef!', Nyssa said. She was still thinking about Percy who she saw today. 'Hello White', she said when she saw her owl on her bed. She unwrapped the letter and started reading:  
  
Dear Nyssa,  
  
Dad has found a new job, in East-Europe. We read that there's a school voor Magic there as well. Therefor I'm sending an owl to Dumbledore as well. You'll be picked up from Hogwarts in 4 days. Make sure you pack everything!  
  
Your mother  
  
Nyssa sat there in shock. Not believing that she was actually leaving Hogwarts. She had to miss everybody, her 6 friends, and the lessons..and..Percy. She felt tears in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe that her parents are doing this. She had to say goodbye..to everthing. She sat down on her bed crying. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter. She heard somebody walk into the dormitory, but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone. 'Nyssa?', she heard say. 'Are you okay?'. 'NO I'M NOT!', Nyssa yelled. 'CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE! ALONE STEF, DOES YOUR MIND UNDERSTAND THAT! LEAVE - ME - ALONE! NOW GO!', she resumed. Stef stood there, getting angry. She didn't know what she was thinking but Nyssa shouldn't talk that way to her. 'Nyssa, calm down'. 'NO I WONT, GET LOST! I HATE YOU!'. 'NO!', Stef yelled. 'I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT! FIRST DANI NOW YOU! I HATE IT! I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! NOW TELL ME WHAT WRONG!'. Stef wanted to continue if Nyssa didn't trew something at her head. That was it for Stef. She pulled out a piece of wood for the fireplace and trew it at Nyssa's head. Nyssa wasn't fast enough and the wood knocked her out cold. 'Oh brother, shouldn't have done that', Stef said with a sarcastic smile and walked away. It took a few hours for Nyssa to wake up, finding herself in the Hospital wing. She tried to get up, getting a huge headache. 'Aahh', she mumbled, standing up. She was walking with her hand against her head to the Hufflepuff tower. Her head was aching, what happend before. She tried to remember. She walked into the Hufflepuff tower finding Stef there. 'Hey Stef', she greeted politely. Stef glared at her and walked away. 'Stef? Stef!', she yelled, but Stef was already gone. Then she remembered. Her fight with Stef and the letter from her parents. Nyssa sank down on a chair, she felt as if she had to leave everything behind. She thought of everybody who once were her friends..Dani, Mel, Farrah, Ezzo, Wendy and Stef. She walked to the girls dormitory trying to get some sleep. But every time when she closed her eyes, she saw Percy, getting red. Percy laughing at her. And Percy kissing her. Why is he still haunting her mind. What could she do to stop him. Slowly she fell asleep. 


End file.
